The Captain's Jedi (Part 5)
by IIAMasterSHenson
Summary: Sola grows as a jedi and with Rex. From kamino, to Dathomir, to the citadel-alongside many other jedi. Sola finds herself having dangerous emotions-both positive and negative. Rex struggles in his own uncontrollable emotions: which is first: the Republic or the woman who is capturing his heart,mind,and body. It's a battle for balance for the jedi and self control for the trooper
1. The Lover and His Brothers

They intercepted the message from General Grievous. Sola, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Rex, and Cody all stood around the holoterminal and waited.

"The clone planet of Kamino will be a dangerous target." Ventress spoke.

"Just make sure you hold up your half of the mission," Grievous said fiercely. "We must stop the production of new clones if we are to win this war."

There was silence as the transmission ended. Anakin turned to Obi-Wan.

"Kamino," He said grimly.

"They're going to attack our home-planet." Rex said darkly.

"Foolishly—it would seem." Sola said, eyeing the jedi beside her.

"I agree," Obi-Wan said thoughtfully. "The seperatists are taking quite the chance, even considering this."

"With all due respect, general," Rex spoke, "If someone comes to our home, they'd better be carrying a big blaster."

"I concur with Captain Rex sir," Cody spoke. "This is personal for us clones."

"We'll make sure Kamino is secure," Anakin said firmly. "Tell your troopers in the 501st they're going home."

"Yes sir." The clones said in unison, saluting and then walking out as one.

"Sola, Anakin," Obi-Wan addressed them. "I'm going to alert the fleet. You both make sure everything is ready."

"Yes master." Sola said as Anakin simply nodded. They both made their way out. Sola broke off to go to the rear dormitories 'to meditate' she'd said. Anakin went to the navigation.

Sola found herself near the clone barracks in no time and saw the 501st filing out one by one. Rex and Cody were last. They both looked hard and ready.

"Captain, Marshal." Sola greeted them both. They stopped for her. "I see you're both ready for the task. And I am sure your entire team will be." Simply. "We will defend Kamino."

"To the death, Commander." Cody nodded to her.

"I would have you all resolute." Sola said. "As we all stand."

With that, the two moved on. Sola watched their retreating backs, feeling their tension. Rex looked back at her and gave her a grave nod, which she returned.

* * *

><p>They had touched down on Kamino and approached Master Shaak Ti. She and Obi-Wan traded words and they were set to purpose with Obi-Wan's assistance.<p>

Battle stations were called for and the group found themselves dispersed. Sola walked down to the frontward defenses, seeing clones filed past her repeatedly. She walked with purpose and as she entered another corridor, she was unaware of someone catching up to her. As she saw everyone heading to their assigned stations, Sola felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sola." Rex said to her. He was without a team or brother.

"You should be in formation." Sola said. "We can always talk later."

"We're both going to the defense tower." Rex informed her. She nodded, understanding. As they kept walking, Rex stopped her and pulled her to the side, into a weapons depot. It was empty. Once in, he kissed her cheek. She let him and then patted his armored arm.

'I won't have any farewell kisses." Sola smirked. "We'll be fine. I know it. Between Obi-Wan, Skywalker, and us…there is no way Kamino can fall."

"All the same," Rex said solemnly. "This is more than bold…."

Sola leaned into him and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Just focus your efforts…and we'll take out these clankers…and their foolish attempt." She said conclusively.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan, Shaak Ti, Sola, Rex, and Cody stood in the command center, watching the preparation<p>

"The fleet is not as large as I expected." Shaak Ti said quizzically, glancing Obi-Wan's way. Even so, she turned back to the screen. "Begin the air strike."

The group watched as the ships began the strike. Yet Grievous reinforced his position.

"Something's not right…" Obi-Wan said more to himself after Shaak Ti reiterated what had taken place on their monitors.

"I'm gonna press the attack master," Anakin's voice came on the communicator.

"No Anakin. Wait. It's too easy. Not even Grievous would attack so recklessly." Obi-Wan said. "I think…the debris from the separatist ships is the key."

"Master?" Sola was quizzical.

"What are you thinking?" Shaak Ti asked?

"I'm thinking I'd like to go for a swim." Obi-Wan said and then headed out.

"I will check our defenses." Shaak Ti said. She stepped out.

"What do you think?" Cody asked Rex.

"I don't know." Rex responded. He looked at Sola. "But it doesn't look good."

The comm beeped once more. Sola answered it.

"Commander Valda," she spoke.

"Valda, the exterior is breached." Shaak Ti cried. "Aqua droids! Skywalker's on his way. We need you to fortify our inward defense."

"We're on our way." Sola said. She turned to the troopers. "Are you both ready?"

"We're more than ready." Rex said gravely as he lowered his helmet over his face.

* * *

><p>"We fight." Rex told the group of clones and clone cadets he encountered. Sola had gone to check on Obi-Wan's position and he and Cody searched the barracks. He saw them and overheard their conversation.<p>

"But our training's not finished." A cadet protested.

"Look around you," trooper Fives came forward. "We're one in the same. Same heart—same blood. Your training is in your blood. And my blood's boiling for a fight."

"This is our home," Echo said. "This is our war."

"What about weapons?" Another cadet came forward.

"The…armory." Trooper 99 said. "It's just a few corridors away. I can retrieve all the firepower that we need!" His eyes lit up in a way that inspired them all. "So…who wants to blast some droids!?"

Rex grinned, giving him a nod of approval. Blast droids they would.

* * *

><p>Sola had met Obi-Wan on the outward but the droids had been spread thin by the time she arrived. She mostly helped clean up.<p>

"Should we reinforce?" Sola asked him.

"No…they're attack is inward. On the cloning DNA chamber." Obi-Wan said. "And the clones themselves. We should go inside, see where Grievous is hiding."

Sola agreed and the two set off in pursuit. They combed the corridors, taking out droid stragglers as they did.

"This is out of the way for the separatists." Sola shook her head. "But well devised…."

"Only just." Obi-Wan corrected. "We intercepted their transmission and were able to reinforce the facility. And it's risky for them. Their win is due to their breaking the blockade."

"But why now?" Sola wondered aloud.

"We will have to find out." Obi-Wan said and silenced her with a hand as he pressed against the wall, listening in. They both heard droids clanking and sure enough Grievous barking commands. In an instant, blaster fire was off and both jedi ran down the hall to confront the general. They made it close enough in time to hear him say, "too easy."

"Grievous." Sola said to him. The general turned and saw them.

"Define easy general." Obi-Wan said challengingly.

"Kenobi…." Grievous growled at them. He glanced. "And more jedi scum."

Obi-Wan drew his saber and Sola ignited her blade, getting into her form as Obi-Wan got into his. Grievous drew his two sabers, ones he collected from jedi victims, and readied himself. Obi-Wan paused a moment longer and then charged with Sola on his tail. Blades met Grievous's blow by blow. The droid hybrid was trained well enough and held his ground but Sola was vicious in her assault and steady by Obi-Wan's side.

Her mind was focused less on dueling and more on her end goal. The anger at losing him the last time had reignited in her breast and she was hungry for this—a chance to end the general's life.

Another arm detached from Grievous's body and went straight for Obi-Wan's face, throwing him to the ground and setting Sola off balance as he did so. Her heart race quickened as she saw Obi-Wan being thrown. Grievous extended another arm to swipe Sola a ways back, into the wall and threw Obi-Wan to the ceiling. Sola was only slightly disoriented and shook it off, rising once more. But Grievous closed in on Obi-Wan after the jedi hit the floor. Sola's vengeance grew as she saw the abomination standing over the only brother/father figure she'd ever had. The abomination that had seen Rex shot so close to the heart….

He was more than killable to her. He was torturable.

"Kenobi," he said. "Kamino has fallen. Your clone army is doomed."

Sola had arisen and began her walk toward Grievous. Obi-Wan saw and glared upward at the droid general.

"I beg to differ, Grievous." He said and force pushed him into the ceiling where Sola's swinging saberstaff was there to meet him. Grievous barely avoided being beheaded by them. Sola's fury was palpable. She sliced through a third of his shoulder, the rest of her blade meeting his, which were flung behind him. He fell and Sola's blades came out again, severing a claw. And a rush came from seeing the "body part" go flying. As she did so, Obi-Wan slammed Grievous against the back wall. The general paused and then began to flee. Sola would not have that.

"Not this time!" She cried and took off, hearing Obi-Wan begin the chase behind her.

* * *

><p>Rex and the ragtag group of clones were fighting for their lives. The battle droids were lured into their trap though.<p>

They had backed the clankers into where they had cover of their own and so began the plan.

Grenades were passed between them.

All of them, working in tandem, had Rex feeling like this was back on Christophsis.

Just him and his brothers…

And they were going to win this. They had to.

Except.

"I'll get more," 99 volunteered to get more grenades for them as they were down to their last one. The droids kept coming but they might still be able to win this. If they played this our right.

"99, you can't!" Rex said. He was panicked as the defective clone had already started going. He couldn't risk going out after him. But it was a blasterfield out there.

"I'm a soldier!" 99 insisted. "Like you!" He continued to hobble with his pack. Rex was stricken with fear as he tried to fend off the droid lines, calling to 99. He wasn't fast or swift enough and anyone would get killed! They hadn't lost any of their ragtag team yet. But 99….

Rex winced as the shot impacted 99's leg. And soon 99's back…

And the trooper fell.

Rex barely heard general Shaak Ti comm to them. His eyes were transfixed….

Another one lost to these clankers.

Rex hitched his blaster and continued to fire. They wouldn't be dying in vain. Not today.

* * *

><p>He attacked them from behind. As they ran out onto the storming platform, Grievous came out swinging. Sola blocked and parried, using her weapon as a defense while Obi-Wan made slashes and plunges left and right. Soon, Grievous begins to wind his sabers faster and faster, in a way that Sola does not recognize. Obi-Wan and she are on the defensive. Grievous comes after them, his sabers both defending him and inches away from attacking them at the same time. Sola saw no openings.<p>

She backtracked, her anger making her movements twitchy. She was between centered and anxious but she was resolute still.

And then a Trident unit falls onto their platform, severing them from the supporting base. The tremors shake the entire structure and it rapidly tilts to the side.

Sola can feel her balance slip and uses a force leap to lunge at Grievous recklessly. If they were going down, Grievous was too. As he parried her, sending her even more off balance, she began to slide. And she saw Obi-Wan sliding faster and farther than her.

"Obi-Wan!" Sola cried out, fear gripping her. Her arm was extended in his direction though they were both falling the same. She desperately tried to find a grip and couldn't but felt her palm connect with Obi-Wan's arm and his palm with hers and they held on tight as they both felt themselves slip from the structure…

And onto an aiwha that happened to swoop from under them. Sola gripped it and Obi-Wan securely, both finding the balance for themselves. Obi-Wan shushed them both, keeping hold of the animal. She heard Grievous's clanking and felt the bloodlust return to her again. She wanted to kill him. To face him once more—challenge him.

But Obi-Wan urged silence and soon they heard an ignition and Grievous was, again, off.

And as her window closed, Sola's determination only grew. Grievous was slippery…but one day …she'd catch him.

* * *

><p>This time, it was Rex who sought Sola out aboard the cruiser as they disembarked from the planet. Rex saw Obi-Wan and Anakin in conference about the events and knew they'd already alerted the council. So he scoped the ship for Sola as she wasn't in the dormitories.<p>

And he found her in the cargo bay.

She sat, legs crossed in meditation. Beside her, a large piece of equipment was levitating a few inches off the ground. Rex had come in partially but didn't want to break her concentration. He was about to walk out when he saw the equipment slowly lower back onto the ground and heard Sola let out a long sigh. He re-entered.

"Hi." Rex said to her. Sola glanced back, face forming a somewhat sad smile.

"Hi yourself." She said, standing. "I didn't expect you. I thought perhaps you would…want to be alone—or, more specifically—with your clone brothers."

"We've all had a talk…about 99's death." Rex said tightly. "We…we know he was a valiant solider and died in the line of duty. And we have gained ARC troopers as well…."

"But you're not gladdened by this." Sola said, walking over to him. "Not entirely."

"The loss…it's never really easy at first." Rex said, shrugging it off. "We all learn soon enough to embrace our fallen brothers…and we do. I guess…99…"

"Was different?" Sola asked.

"Was different." Rex agreed. "He was…he was a defective. Yet he fought his heart out to see us to victory. Gave his life in the line of duty." Rex sits on a crate. "He was a true brother…and now he's gone."

"Many of our kin fall." Sola said simply. "And we honor them by taking up their causes and… avenging them."

Rex caught her falter and eyed her, assessing her words.

"Odd words…for a jedi." He commented, more lightheartedly.

"True." Sola sighed. "But I cannot describe it any other way. It is not revenge we must seek…but to not let our kin die in vain. And to stop the forces that brought their deaths about." Rex nodded at that. To ease the mood, Sola added, "granted their deaths were not brought naturally."

That made Rex laugh and Sola formed a smile of her own. She inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"And I…must remember…to keep center." She said. "Grievous…once again got away. He proves elusive yet I know I will stand against him…and take him on fully…one day." She looks at Rex. "And when I do, he will fall by my blade…. And with him, this war." She gazes outward. "I will see that…the imbalance he imposes on the universe…is corrected."

"If you are determined, it will happen." Rex said. "I mean…we can't lose. If we do…there is no hope for the galaxy anyway."

"Exactly." Sola said. "There would have to be another hope—a new hope—spawned completely from elsewhere. And the chances of that are slim. And so we will fight. And we will win."

There was a comfortable silence that passed before the tension arose once more. Since Saleucami, they had traded chaste kisses and another admittance of affection but nothing more. Yet it was an elephant they had to address: what were they to do?

"Do you…feel like saying anything about…our state?" Rex asked. Sola kept steady.

"Right after an invasion sounds like the best time." She said. Rex had to laugh again.

"Your sarcasm never gets old." He said with equal sarcasm in his own voice.

"I am just teasing…" Sola said, more serious now. "We do need to establish some rules I guess …and a basis for what it is we are doing." She looked dead at him. "It would be better…so that I can retain my balance…and you not be distracted."

"Right." Rex nodded and thought.

"I for one," Sola began, "would…like to…first ask you how you feel…regarding our r&r."

"When we actually use it or when it turns into a mission?" Rex asked, getting Sola to shake her head at him. He continued, "I feel…that we should…spend more time together."

"That will increase our chances of getting caught," Sola warned. "But I…feel the same." She thought for a moment. "And us having to worry about getting caught is even more troublesome ….I suppose I just wish…either I could stick to the mandate…or it would not be a requirement of me to stop what we're…building."

"I…think the same." Rex admitted. Sola listened. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm…betraying the republic by having another…allegiance." Honestly. "But then I think about our friendship…and our growing intimate…relationship…and I can't make them mutually exclusive."

"Because they shouldn't have to be." Sola said conclusively. Rex turned to her to see that she was seeing the logic in her definitive statement regarding his reasoning.

"I guess I just need to accept it." Rex said finally. "We need to. Because until we do, we can't move forward…"

"And are too far along to move back gracefully." Sola finished. Rex nodded. And Sola looked at him with an analyzing expression. "And in that respect…I guess there isn't much to discuss." Her eyes had that brightness to them. Rex felt more than saw her leaning.

"Not…that much." Rex agreed. He let a smile form. "You did say something about rules…."

"We'll have to think of some," Sola agreed, closing in on him. Rex welcomed her with his eyes and posture. Sola's lips grazed his before she drew back, lingering in the connection they formed by such simple touches.

"A bit later…" Rex suggested, breathing shallow. Sola didn't answer but pressed her lips more firmly onto his this time. They kissed fully for the first time in…how long had it been? Sola couldn't determine but their kiss soon became more severe, more connected, more…suffocating. But in a very, very good way. Rex's hand glided its way to her back, pulling her in closer. Her hand glided its way to his neck.

Sola broke the kiss slowly, widening the gap no more than was needed, seeing Rex open his eyes as she did so as well. Her emotions ran amuck alongside his and they embraced their need to be close by wrapping their arms around each other—Rex around her back and Sola around his shoulders and neck. Rex sighed heavily into her neck and Sola embraced him tighter. After a few second, Sola moved to begin their kiss again. As they did, Rex got a call from Cody, asking where he was. Sighing, Sola released him and he did the same, answering Cody before looking to Sola once more.

"Sorry Commander," he said forlornly but teasing. "Duty calls."

"As it calls us all." Sola smiled small in return. Yet their eyes still burned into each other and the tension still existed.

"Next time off…" Rex said slowly. "Let's try…a date?"

Sola smirked at him, standing now.

"When is our time off ever time off, Rex?" She asked. He chuckled.

"I suppose we'll have to take extra steps to avoid…unnecessary missions." Rex offered. "But even if it happens again…at least it'll be us together."

"As I would want it." Sola smiled warmly. Rex stood as well before her. Sola gripped his chin and guided his lips to hers once more, releasing shortly after.

"I'll be back." Rex said. "If I get time."

"I'll be meditating." Sola answered him and returned slowly to her original stance, feeling both warmer and colder at what they had shared and the necessity for them to be apart.


	2. In Sync

_Sola could see him. He was fleeing from her. But she was fast upon his heels. The grotesque abomination was hers. What planet was this again? Whichever one is was, it was arid. Dry. Painfully so. The wind and the dust and the heat._

_He darted right and she followed him. The clanker, as Rex would call him. Thinking of Rex made Sola sprint faster, propelling herself through the force. Her anger gnawed away at her as he kept evading her._

_But not forever._

_She cornered him and then came to a halt. The general looked at the wall, looking around and then back to her, his wretched mechanical head split into a glare._

_"You thought you'd get away again?" Sola ignited her saber, the silver crisp._

_"It's time for you to die, small jedi." Grievous glared at her, his eyes fiery yellow. He ignited two of his own sabers, brandishing them at her. "You cannot win against me. Not you, not Skywalker, not Kenobi."_

_"You haven't dueled me, general." Sola got into stance, her eyes dark and blunt. "I'm not aiming to capture."_

_His confusion was just settling but before he could speak, Sola gave a cry and charged. The blades spit fire as they collided. She was merciless, feeling the power guide her movements. Thinking of all he had done…the war…the lives cost. And how she would end it all. She hoped. But Grievous blocked and parried and swung a claw at her that caught her in the face and sent her to her side on the floor. He towered above her._

_"Succumb to my power jedi!" he laughed, coughing in sputters afterward._

_"You don't know power" Sola said darkly._

_"It is you who doesn't know." Grievous laughed once more. "And so you die." And with that, his blade swung down to her chest._

Sola's screams were caught in her throat, not even bearing themselves to the darkness. She sat up in the bunk where she had been sleeping and inhaled with force before exhaling more deeply. She fought to calm herself, moving ever so slightly. A knot in her neck forced her to grip it and change positions to better assess her situation. This wasn't the first time she'd had a dream like this….

Aboard the Jedi Cruiser, Rex and his brothers and others Jedi were near the outer rim but due to be shuttled back to Coruscant for a short leave before being sent back out into the warzone.

Rex was putting on his armor. It was early but it was his time to be awake, seeing as he would be due in the command center within minutes. He made sure to strap in his blaster and then moved out of the sleep cabin. He made his way down the corridor, making a slight detour to the other crew cabins for the commanders and the like. He opened the doors and slipped in quietly, tiptoeing to the nearest bed to the door. He reached up and found it empty. Puzzled, he felt more and affirmed it was absent Sola. He crept back out and thought for a moment before the idea occurred to him.

Sola was meditating in the cargo hold when the door opened. She saw Rex and relaxed a bit, but more in exasperation.

"Evening." She greeted him, turning away from him.

"I expected you to still be sleeping." Rex said to her, walking in fully and closing the door.

"Couldn't." Sola said. "You're up early as well."

"Got up before the calls," Rex explained. "Wanted to see if you were awake…guess I got my answer." He joins her finally. "We have a few moments…before it's time for duty."

Sola did not need him to speak further. She turned to kiss him fully on the mouth, him returning it but wrapping an armored arm around her back. Sola could not help being enlivened by the touches and kisses they shared. For some reason, they all seemed so…surreal. Transcending. And the passion Rex emitted…the complete dedication to her…it overwhelmed her. But it was nothing she was going to shy away from.

Yet those feelings weren't the only ones.

Her vengeance she desired for Grievous has only grown and she had let it. She knew it was wrong and justified her reasons for wanting him dead but she knew deep down that it was because of her need for Obi-Wan's guidance and touch and presence…because of moments like this with Rex—him in her arms, lips connected, minds and bodies trying to leave imprints in the force—and the thought that Grievous had almost succeed in taking both away, had it not been for two inches and the unexpected presence of a beast of Kamino.

"It's funny." Rex said finally after they broke. Sola looked at him. He continued, "how much has happened…the way the war is going…the state of my brothers…and myself."

"I can say the same…" Sola nodded. "About the jedi as well—and myself." She paused before continuing. "I wrestle…with my faith in the council—our Jedi way. Not very much," she was defensive without needing to be so, standing, "just…enough to put my mind out of ease. After all that has happened…and our inaction…our pause…" She sighs and smiles at Rex, who looked worried. "It is a small thing…I just…can see why the council or the jedi philosophies may at times have been…ignored—by great jedi of the past."

"Most of that didn't turn out well did it?" Rex's tone was light but he was firm.

"It depends on the light it's cast in." Sola said evenly. "If we look at Revan for instance, he went to war without permission yet saved the Republic—the foundation under the Jedi—and brought about a dismantling of the old ways and allowed the flaws in the jedi way to be addressed and fixed." She was getting a bit excited now. "Even Skyalker was initially opposed. He was too old to be trained but by deciding against the initial thought and the jedi rules we now have one of the greatest defenses and weapons to the war and potentially a prophetic man who can balance the force." She stops as she realizes her octave was high. She sits. "And I'm ahead of myself."

"You're more sensationalizing." Rex told her. "But not…very far off the mark. I think one of the best things experience—and Skywalker—has taught…is that the plan isn't always the way to win. I've had to make hard decisions…seen dishonesty and betrayal—and lies for the greater good." Rex said slowly. "But I've grown with it and learned how to think on my toes, do what's right, compromise…" He turned his gaze to her. "And stay true to the Republic…and myself too."

Sola's hand went back to his face but after a short kiss, she looked at the display.

"It's time to be on the deck." She told Rex. "We're supposed to be out there."

"Right." Rex stood, helmet in hand. As they reached the door, she stopped him.

"And after this mission is done…I've arranged us some real R&R." She said smoothly. Rex smirked at her.

"All your events seem to end with us having to save more of our citizens." He teased.

"This time is different." She laughed. "I give you my word."

With one more kiss, they made their way to the communications.

* * *

><p>"We're at the rendezvous point, awaiting your arrival." Skywalker told Rex on the comm when they had finally arrived. "Where are you?"<p>

"Sir, we are at the rendezvous point." Rex said exasperated. "There's no sign of you on our scanners."

"Oh come on," Skywalker gestured. "That's impossible." He turned to someone else, who Sola assumed was Obi-Wan or Skywalker's padawan Ahsoka. "Something's wrong. We're at the exact coordinates where the distress signal was coordinated but there's nothing here. Rex is at the exact same coordinates and he's not here—"

There as static. Sola's eyebrow arched and Rex felt himself become puzzled.

"Sir?" He asked as Anakin's figure shook. "We're unable to find you….sir? Where are you sir?"

Skywalker had gone black. Rex's eyes widened. He looked to his fellow brothers and then to Sola, who gave him a serious, questioning look. He turned back to the station. What had happened?

"General?" Rex asked and then clicked twice more. "Genearl Skywalker: come in."

The image of Anakin in a seat flickered to life once more.

"We read you Rex. Can you hear me?"

"Yes sir, standing by." Rex nodded, his relief clear. "We were worried. You were…of the scopes there for a moment." Skywalker looked funny.

"A moment?" He asked. "We've…been gone for more than a moment Rex."

"I…don't' understand sir." Rex eyed him. "You're going to have to explain." Skywalker hesitated. Sola moved forward and she heard him say, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He sighed. "We're coming in now."

Rex nodded and the transmission died. He walked out of the cabin and Sola came to his side.

"What do you suppose that was about?" She asked. "And the signal?"

"You can never tell with Skywalker." Rex said. "Until later that is. Best thing is to go along with it. But—this mission is over…back to the Core now."

"Comm me after you check in with the base." Sola said to him. "And…just in case…pack your armor. We might just need you in it."

* * *

><p>Rex set off and arrived to meet with Sola at Amidala's apartment. He had a bag with him containing nothing but his armor and wore neat, ordinary clothing. For Coruscant.<p>

He waited for her to come back into view, her hair down now. She was carrying a larger bag on wheels. She stopped before him at the door.

"Time to go." She said. "To the hangar."

"After you Commander." Rex said.

They pushed forward. Up to the rooftop where one of Amidala's private shuttles waited. She entered, followed by Rex. She set a course on autopilot and they put their things in the storage container. Sola exhaled. Rex came to her in the cockpit.

"Surprise destination?" He asked.

"Somewhere where no one can reach us." Sola said to him plainly, smiling. She held out her hand for his communicator and placed both theirs in the cabinet under the controls. Rex smiled lopsidedly. With the same outstretched hand, he laced their fingers. Sola gave him a shyer smile than usual. Rex eyed her and she met his gaze fully. But there were no words. There was no real need and neither knew what they would say. But they both felt it….

* * *

><p><em>Sola was hot in pursuit. Her anxiety had heightened. She could see him now. He was fleeing from her now. There was a mechanical hand on the ground now—perhaps the second of the six that he had in total. She sped herself up with the force. She got closer and closer. She would not let him escape again. It was dark but a bright, white light shone at the end of the passage. She was running from it, into the darkness. It felt dry. She saw bits of sand litering the ground. Sand and wind and dust.<em>

_He darted right and she followed him. The disgusting clanker. She could see him nearly through the force. She felt him. Her lust was filling her as if tracking. Obi-Wan always called him a spider—how he would flee. Thinking of Obi-Wan made Sola sprint faster, propelling herself through the force. Her anger gnawed away at her as he kept evading her. But the force filled her with a…dark frenzy? It wasn't quite yet._

_She cornered him and then came to a halt. The general looked at the wall, looking around and then back to her, his wretched mechanical head split into a glare._

_"You thought you'd get away again?" Sola ignited her saber, the silver crisp. Her heart race hummed with it. The calm was disrupted by a passionate rage._

_"It's time for you to die, small jedi." Grievous glared at her, his eyes fiery yellow. He ignited two of his own sabers, brandishing them at her. "You cannot win against me. Not you, not Skywalker, not Kenobi."_

_"You haven't dueled me, general." Sola got into stance, her eyes dark and blunt. "I'm not aiming to capture."_

_His confusion was just settling but before he could speak, Sola gave a cry and charged. The blades spit fire as they collided. She was merciless, feeling the power guide her movements. Thinking of all he had done…the war…the lives cost. Rex tumbled before her eyes—a hole in his armor…his hands clasping hers as he was spared by inches. She saw Obi-Wan, at the mercy of this mechanical abomination. The general stood above him. The blades ached for blood._

_From Ryloth to the Evoki to the Republic citizens…she would end it all. End his terror reign. And break free from the bloodlust that held her mind. She was winning but in a moment, she felt the situation shift. He kept blocking. He kept parrying. And then pain. A mechanical claw caught her in the face and sent her to her side on the floor. The pain was not overwhelming. Nor was it nonexistent. She felt her mind disorient, her rage abated by the confusion. And panic. He came to tower above her._

_"Succumb to my power jedi!" he laughed, coughing in sputters afterward._

_"You don't know power" Sola said darkly. Her power was building. She built up the force's kinetic energy all around her._

_"It is you who doesn't know." Grievous laughed once more. "And so you die." And with that, his blade swung down only to be blow off course. She flung him back with the force and, igniting her blade, cut another scar beneath the one he already had. Her blade had cut from his mouth to his right eye. Grievous staggered back and Sola got her bearings again. She stood before him, glaring._

_"I told you…I'm not aiming to capture…Grievous." She charged forward, landing yet another blow. The droid backed away and ran more toward the light. Sola was not going to lose him. She reached forward with the force, grabbing and felt something constrict where his neck would be. And he stopped, gagging. She was surprised when she realized she was choking him. And that made her drop him._

_As she did, she saw one of his lightsabers fly and could not dodge. Her arm was caught and she screams as the wound forms and cauterizes. She falters slightly and the general is back at her. She blocks just in time but a claw comes to grapple her. She is tripped but she backflips out of his grasp and pants, circling him._

_"You will die!" Grievous growled. She panted, trying to steady herself and block the pain._

_In a moment though, she saw him take another blade and begin to whirl them. Her anxiety rose and she backed towards the dark corner, avoiding the blades. Sola tried to judge how to move from it but he kept advancing. And then she began to twirl her own and stilled his. She maneuvered to disarm him and twisted._

_Pain tore through her back as she felt his blades lace across her back. She spun away and grimaced, shaking—her back-now bloody and exposed—facing him._

_"You lose Jedi!" He cried, jumping. Sola gasped and the saber swung down on her neck._

"Sola!" Sola heard and sat up in the ship dormitory. She saw Rex beside her, looking worried. She swallowed and sighed, realizing she was panting.

"You were…you were having a nightmare." He said unsteadily. "Are you okay?"

"…Yes." Sola shook, inhaling deeply to calm herself. "There is no emotion…there is peace." She felt her anxiety dissipate. Then she turned to her lover.

"Sorry…it was just a dream." She said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rex asked her sincerely. She shook her head, her movements still slightly twitchy.

"Are we here?" She asked him. Rex hesitated then let the matter drop.

"Nar Shaddaa." He nodded. "Your mystery destination." He snorted. "We're supposed to be avoiding cases to solve." He commented.

"We are." Sola assured him. "The promenade…and the opera houses are our only concern today." Rex gave another nod before he leaned forward to place a slight kiss on her mouth. His gruff look returned. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I will be…once I school you in pazaak." Sola smirked. "No Jedi powers."

"How would I know you aren't cheating?" Rex asked.

"You don't." Sola replied and got out of bed.

* * *

><p>Rex and Sola walked along the promenade as a couple. She had brought a dress—borrowed from Senator Amidala she said—that was plain enough to not cause thieves to take notice but expensive enough to have them offered pricey drinks. It was one long of course with cap sleeves. It was an emerald green color and bunched high on her waist. Her hair was fish-tailed on her forehead while the remaining hung on the sides of her face. She looked…regal almost. But plainly so. Rex knew he looked like the lucky guy who scored her.<p>

As Rex knew Sola was opposed to drinking and he abstained, taking only juices and not ale. Sola and he hit the pazaak table where he was sure she cheated and then they attended a show at the opera house on Nar Shaddaa—an illusion show. Rex was never fond of the light shows so Sola avoided that one. Rex couldn't stop laughing. A polticial debate sparked between the two of them and Rex had to glare off a man who tried to approach her at the promenade as she went to get their drinks. They walked back to their booth together, Rex not being able to hold back a smile as Sola chided him.

"There wasn't a need to threaten him." She shook her head, sipping her juice. Rex chuckled.

"He asked who was I and what I was doing with you. I asked him if he'd like to negotiate another way." Rex shrugged. "I didn't make a threat."

"Semantics, semantics. I think you've been around me too much." Sola wiggled an eyebrow at him. "You're starting to use my reasoning." Rex eyed her with a smile before he placed a hand on the side of her face. Sola's smile stayed but her eyes showed her attention.

"I can never be around you too much." He said bluntly. He could see Sola's eyes dim a fraction and knew she was becoming shy at the announcement. But liked it nonetheless.

"Good. I wouldn't want it." She said, eyes meeting his again after she smiled to herself. Rex did not hesitate. He leaned forward and brought their lips together. Sola gave into it completely. They met and deepened the kiss, Rex caressing her face and Sola holding his other hand on the table. Her entire body felt warm—and calm. But not calm as in without emotion. She was filled with intense want—for him to wrap his arms around her and kiss her harder and…

Rex wanted nothing more than for Sola to attack him. Not harmfully of course. But with her lips and her hands. He was stubbornly avoiding making any suggestions. His head was filled with wild thoughts—all involving Sola with much fewer clothes and with her arms around him, breath hot on his ears and neck….  
>When they finally broke apart, Sola paused but then spoke.<p>

"Let's go back. To the apartment." She said calmly but Rex could tell by the red on her face that she was far from it. "This is…very public. But we don't have to stop our course…."

Rex gave no reply. Instead, he stood and offered his arm. She took it and the two made their way, cuddled, back to the apartment. As they approached, Rex felt anxious. Nervous. Sola exuded only warmth and was first to enter. Rex followed her slowly…thoughts running through his mind. Some primal, others transcendent, and still others…

Sola turned to view him and then spread her arms slightly.

"We aren't stopping are we?" She asked him and Rex moved to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him. Both had to inhale deeply, electricity coursing through them. Rex licked his lips nervously and then turned his face to the side.

"Let's pause…just a moment." He said to her. He released her but took her hand, leading her into the room. She sat on the bed, curiously looking up at him. Her mind tried to discern what was on his. He didn't look at her but opened his bag that presumably only had armor within it. He took out a parcel from within it and then headed over to where she sat. His hands shook slightly and his voice was gruff.

"I…I know that Jedi don't…have possessions. Or wear anything outside of the robes." He began. "But I…I thought you'd look good…in these so…." He produced a chain of some form of crystal—they were white-ish and silvery with a hint of what could be blue. Shaped in slanted triangles that resembled Rex's helmet markings, they were held down on a silver chain, which was long but had a natural inclination to wind. Sola's eyed widened.

"Rex…" She breathed.

"The crystals…they're found near aiwha nests…on Kamino." Rex said, voice thicke but still gruff. "I…I had a chain…so I fashioned some onto it for you…I think…I'd like it if you wore it." Sola said nothing, her heart in her throat. She felt a weird feeling take over her. Then she spoke very softly. So softly she almost didn't hear herself but was sure Rex did.

"I love you."

There was a silence. And then Rex was kissing her hard. He pulled her into his arms, bear-hugging her as he pressed her lips into his. His chest hurt and his back prickled at the words. He felt goose bumps.

"I love you too." He said after he let them come up for air. She was still in his arms. Sola breathed deeply, not looking up. Rex stroked one of her arms and let his lips graze her neck, feeling more…content than he ever felt he had. Content but wanting…as he knew Sola was. Her hands slowly moved up and down his chest. They burned through his shirt. Then his ears must've deceived him.

"Put it on me." She said bluntly before returning to meet his gaze. Rex blinked at her, eyes widening ever so slightly. There was a double meaning to her words. The soft yet blunt tone she spoke it with…. She let her own hand trace along his exposed neck bones. Her eyes never left his as her fingers worked in between the fastens of his shirt. Rex needn't be told any more.

He let his own hand brush her shoulder before it wandered to her upper back. He brought their lips together, body hotter than it had ever been. Sola's lips shook as much as his but her hand undid the 2/5 of fastens on his shirt already. He let his hand find the top zip of her dress and then released it slightly, pulling it down low and lower on her. His remaining fingers tickled the skin on her spine as he unzipped her and he felt her shiver. The fabric slumped off of her shoulders, leaving her half dressed with only under coverings blocking her from his sight. She pulled her arms out of the dress, his shirt now open with his own underclothes blocking. Rex moved more onto the bed, kissing her mouth and nuzzling their heads together. The fear was almost palpable but as was the curious feeling…propelling them forward.

Sola's hands reached down to the chain and she fastened it on her arm, clasping it and then winding it down to its stop at her wrist and fastened that bit. Rex gazed at her as she shrugged off the rest of the dress and his eyes began to swim.

He was undressed just as quick.

"Rex…" He heard her say gently. His heart pumped in his ears as he cradled her down onto her back, each facing each other. He found her lips again and tasted salt. He paused and then saw she was blurry. He beauty was blurry. He was teary-eyed. She put a soothing hand on his face, wrapping nervous legs around his waist to urge him to her. He brought his body closer, still unable to understand his tears but she silenced him with a kiss and her tongue in his mouth. He forgot…eyes opening and closing to absorb images of her.

* * *

><p>She was gasping. She was shaking. Rex's face was at her ears, breathing into them. She had her entire mouth on his neck and her once hesitant thighs firmly pressed against his. Their rhythm was in sync. In tune. Completely together. His moans filled her ears and her hair. The jewels on her arm pressed into his back as she clung to him tightly, her body giving graceful spasms with each rocking motion they made. She could not hear herself. She couldn't really see. But she knew…. Eyes wide then narrow. This emotion…was stronger than any others. Peace was shattered by some passion that she couldn't name. They rocked more, her hands clutching tighter to him—one around his back and the other around his neck. His arms remained around her back or on the covers, gripping them. This was discorded…harmony. Rex's jaw tightened and blood pumped through his veins. Too much. He couldn't think. He couldn't really take it all in. But he was elated and ravenous—every time she gave a cry, loud or soft, every time they moved just a little faster before returning to their rhythmic pace, every time her arm chain dug just a big deeper into his back than it was…leaving an imprint of this moment. Their lips met with fire, senses heightened. The movements changed—quickened. Rex felt his back twitch and felt Sola's toes curl on either side of him. Their lips tore at each other's. He heard her cries more clearly and grunted his moans louder as his body shook. He panted clearer now, his arms twitching. Sola's grip was tight—never loosening now. Sola began to…whimper? Rex couldn't discern—<p>

"Rex…" his name came out of her mouth as a lovingly harsh hiss and she constricted around him—nails, legs, and….Rex's passion flared and combusted. He grabbed the head of the bed with one hand to steady himself and Sola's head bent backward to the pillows. Body shaking, he was once more hit with swimming vision. Goose bumps littered his spine and he shook his back hunching as hers arched.

And then his grip began to slacken against the bed and his shaking became less severe. Weariness. Sola felt him exhale as she did. The darkness and warmth the circulated through the room touched the very covers he slowly pulled up. Sola's mind felt...clear yet fuzzy and she breathed in deep, feeling Rex start to breath beside her. Felt him position himself gingerly onto the bed beside her. Felt the heat radiating from his drying, beautiful skin...

Felt him reach for her hand, offering his….

She took it.


End file.
